


Добрым словом, деньгами и легионами

by ForeverNemi



Series: Gladiator!AU [4]
Category: Justice League (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: 1) Второй главной слабостью Брюса среди людей был его юный воспитанник.2) Тони мягко поднялся с бортика, медленно подошёл к задрожавшему виночерпию, который смотрел так, как кролик смотрит на шипящую возле него змею.





	Добрым словом, деньгами и легионами

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: все герои достигли возраста сексуального согласия. Мастурбация, страдашки, вот_новый_поворот
> 
> Арт к главе от Oriental_Lady

 

Второй главной слабостью Брюса среди людей был его юный воспитанник. Оставшись сиротой ещё в юном возрасте, он перешёл под опеку вместе со всей своей непосредственностью, восторженностью и состоянием, которое за десять лет управления Брюсом стало больше в три раза. Едва погибла его мать — сестра Брюса, — как отец, о котором злые языки шептались, что именно он повинен в смерти жены, отослал сына и наследника в дом его дяди, стараясь уберечь от бед и сплетен. Все десять лет Брюс старался воспитать его таким, каким хотел бы видеть своего сына. Гордился его успехами, радовался его радости и поддерживал в минуты огорчений. Однажды, забывшись, Барри выпалил: "Спасибо, па...", заставив сердце Брюса на секунду остановиться. Барри осёкся, замолчал и постарался скорее уйти, но этот день Брюс хранил в тайнике души, понимая, что этот мальчик, уже ставший юношей, стал самым близким ему человеком.  
Барри скоро должно было исполниться восемнадцать, и Брюс с тревогой смотрел в его будущее. Судьба воспитанника была предопределена, но если бы Брюс мог выбирать, он не пожелал ему такой. Если бы он только мог, то после смерти его отца усыновил бы Барри официально, передал бы ему своё состояние, зная, что тот сможет им рачительно распорядиться. Но вместо этого Брюс с замирающим сердцем наблюдал за метаморфозами Барри и ждал, когда тот окончательно покинет его дом, становясь заложником своей судьбы.  
Из нескладного глазастого пацанёнка он превратился в невероятно привлекательного юношу, собирающего огромный урожай томных взглядов и признаний. Открытый душой, восторженный и ненаигранно милый, он вызывал у окружавших людей только восторг, хотя и не без подсчёта его состояния. Брюс был строг и даже жесток со всеми его поклонниками и поклонницами, отваживал особенно настойчивых, стеной стоял между охотниками и жертвой, которой, к несчастью, видел Барри. Занимаясь его образованием, Брюс не забыл и о телесной стороне. Барри был тренирован, быстр в беге, меток в лучной стрельбе. Сложнее всего давались меч и копьё, но Барри брал скоростью и старанием, несколько раз даже почти сумев победить самых прославленных (до Кларка) бойцов из луция Брюса.  
В день, когда Барри сравнялось шестнадцать, Брюс устроил для него домашний праздник, куда пригласил лучших танцовщиц и прославленных атлетов, позволяя в этот день Барри всё, что тот захочет. Утром он, пряча довольную улыбку, щедро одарил двух девушек и одного юношу, что провели с Барри ночь, делясь с ним всеми секретами плотских удовольствий. В тот день наблюдать за Барри было особенно любопытно. Он то и дело замирал на ходу, то трогая свои губы, то прислушиваясь к чему-то в своём теле и душе. Он сиял, был более бурным, чем обычно, и Брюс, передав ему увесистый кошель, вызвал обратно особенно приглянувшуюся Барри девушку.  
Через неделю Барри попросил вернуть и юношу. Брюс позволил.  
Брюс всегда с пониманием принимал желания Барри — тот был достоин всего. Проявляя благоразумие, которое старался взрастить и в воспитаннике, Брюс всё же сдавался под его буйным натиском. Не отказывал ни в чем, но ни разу об этом не пожалел, веря, что Барри руководствуется больше разумом, чем телом. Брюс был рад исполнить любое его желание и ни в чём не мог себя упрекнуть за эти десять лет. Кроме... Кроме того, что однажды Барри влетел в его дом, будто к его обуви кто-то приделал крылья, и едва ли не с порога, перемежая бурную речь бесконечными "ну, пожалуйста", заявил, что он уже почти взрослый и хочет купить себе гладиатора. Ну пожалуйста?   
Брюс не смог отказать ему сразу и даже согласился посмотреть на того, кто вызвал в Барри такое неугасимое восхищение. Брюс не смог отказать сразу, даже когда увидел. Барри увёл его на арену, куда один из главных поставщиков луция доставил свою новую находку, которую нахваливал, не жалея слов и поклонов перед господином. Брюс смотрел на выставленного перед ним закованного раба и впервые жалел, что согласился на уговоры Барри.   
Огромный, лохматый, расписанный чернилами рисунков на коже, весь в шрамах и безрассудстве — дикарь с южных островов, громкий, буйный. И возмутительно манящий той неописуемой красотой, которой были ценны островитяне.   
— Нет, — сказал Брюс, увидев полные обожания глаза Барри. Было трудно держать голос твёрдым. — Нет.   
Он старался не смотреть на то, как менялось лицо Барри, как увлажнялись глаза и затуманивало этой влагой взгляд. Будто отрывая от себя кусок тела, Брюс продолжал отказывать, стараясь воззвать к благоразумию воспитанника.  
— Нет.   
В их странной семье хватало и одного безумца с безнадёжной страстью к недоступному.   
— Нет.   
Но это было единственным словом, которое Барри не признавал. И уже через неделю, сидя перед небольшим, тренировочным рингом своего поместья, Брюс смотрел, как Кларк сражался против дикаря. Не было сомнений в том, кто победит, но дикарь не давал Кларку спуска. Они летали по всей арене, вокруг метались искры от скрещивавшихся мечей, и оба бойца бились, будто насмерть. Только весёлый смех, что сопровождал каждый меткий удар, показывал, насколько соперники восхищены друг другом.   
Видят боги, Брюс велел бы сжечь дикаря, если б не видел до этого, как преданно и жадно он смотрит на пылающего от него восторгом Барри. Словно и правда проклятье наслали на их семью: уже второй безнадёжно растаптывал своё сердце запретной страстью. Но сильнее всего Брюса снедало предчувствие дурного, когда он видел, каким взглядом дерзкий дикарь провожал каждое движение своего юного хозяина. Ни капли покорности, страха или разума. Только жаркое, ослепляющее своей силой желание.  
Брюс очень хорошо знал этот взгляд. Он так смотрел на Кларка, надеясь, что тот его не видит.  
— Спасибо, — без устали повторял Барри с тех пор, как дядя всё же согласился купить ему дикаря. Брюс, отчаянно жалея его, не смог отказать. Они сидели в тени хозяйской ложи, наблюдая за тренировкой. Дикарю дали сеть и трезубец, и он мастерски сражался ими против вооружённого мечом и щитом Кларка. Сеть взлетала над песком арены, брошенная меткой и сильной рукой, и если бы не сверхъестественная скорость и грация Кларка, уворачивавшегося из-под неё, он давно бы был повержен. Дикарь же, смеясь в ответ на уловки Кларка, то и дело посматривал в ложу, безошибочно находя восхищенный взгляд Барри и коварно улыбаясь. Барри был слишком взволнован этим, слишком часто дышал и со слишком сильным восторгом смотрел на своего гладиатора. Предчувствие беды всё туже стягивало сердце Брюса, когда он видел это.  
Попытавшись уберечь Барри от столь очевидного поклонения недостойному объекту, Брюс едва коснулся его локтя, как сразу сам отвлёкся на громкий вскрик Кларка, получившего слишком сильный удар. Кларк тёр грудь, в которую попало древком трезубца, а дикарь, яростно посматривая на Барри и Брюса, сузил глаза и проклекотал что-то на своём языке.  
Слишком большая ошибка, корил себя Брюс. Появление этого мужчины в его луции обязательно обернётся бедой.  
Но Барри так не думал. Когда ланисты подошли к бойцам, завершая этим бой, он обернулся к дяде и, обуреваемый восторгом, мгновенно обхватил его плечи в крепчайшем объятии.  
— Спасибо! — всё твердил он. — Спасибо!  
— Всё для тебя, мой мальчик.  
Брюс по-отечески поцеловал его, почти попав в губы, потому что Барри был словно ртуть, и сразу чуть не ослеп от пылающего синего взгляда, который увидел даже не оборачиваясь к арене. Кларк всё ещё стоял там и видел каждое его движение, слышал каждое слово. Но, даже понимая суть их отношений, всё равно ревновал.   
Ревновал, ликуя, повторял про себя Брюс, с замиранием сердца глядя на Кларка поверх головы обнимавшего его Барри. В один миг жизнь стала и горькой, будто яд, и сладкой, словно мёд. Кларк его ревновал. Под лавиной своих безумных чувств Брюс на какое-то время забыл о предчувствии беды, отпустил тяжкие думы. Он был слишком занят подготовкой восемнадцатилетия Барри и его участия в праздновании коронации. Он был слишком занят даже тогда, когда на следующий день, шагнув под крышу своего дома, встретил там того, кого меньше всего готов был увидеть.  
— Здравствуй, Брюс, — услышал он глумливый голос самого страшного кошмара. — А мы тут ждём только тебя. Поздоровайся с дядей, Барри.  
Вот она, та беда, что томила Брюса мрачными предчувствиями. Накаркал, сам нагадал её. Брюс шагнул вперёд, пытаясь уберечь Барри от ужасов, что тьмой клубились за спиной этого человека, но рухнул на пол, скошенный сильным ударом.  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
Следующий день Тони провёл в тумане противоречивых чувств и погружению в чудесное рубиновое вино, преподнесённое ему Т’Чаллой в благодарность за гостеприимство. Кожухи сменялись один за другим с раннего утра, виночерпий сбивался с ног, бегая за ним, а потом следуя наготове за хозяином. Тони не мог найти себе места. Из своих комнат он переходил во внутренний дворик, снова вспоминал, как на этом месте Стив обнимал Белого Волка, возвращался обратно, не находя себе места в родном доме. Утомившись, Тони отправился в термы, но даже прохлада бассейнов фригидария не могла остудить бурлящий разум и сжигавшие чувства.  
Как наяву Тони видел широкую белую спину, располосованную кнутом, с потёками алой крови, темневшей на воздухе. Как наяву Тони слышал слова Стива, гулко и громко отдававшиеся в висках. Тони с головой ушёл в холодную воду, замер, отсчитывая про себя пульс, вынырнул — и снова услышал их даже не разумом, а душой. Искупавшись, он поднялся и лёг на холодный мрамор, которым был отделан бассейн. Правая рука безвольно опустилась в воду, и Тони лениво водил по её поверхности пальцами, глядя в потолок, на котором тоже видел полумрак комнаты с крестом, к которому был привязан Стив.  
Этот человек...  
Этот человек был его наказанием, его бедой и карой. Будто боги, сговорившись на пиру, решили одновременно наказать своего верного раба. Будто самый хитроумный и жестокий из них провёл годы, выбирая самое ужасное наказание для Тони. И нашёл наилучшее.  
Стив.  
Тони скулил, вспоминая его, закусывал запястье, чтобы не было слышно этого гнусного звука его слабости. Он не хотел признавать его, не хотел думать о том, каким позором мог покрыть себя. Желал покрыть себя. Хотя бы однажды позволить себе прикоснуться к телу, вызывавшему болезненные приступы возбуждения, хотя бы раз позволить ему оказаться так близко, чтобы чувствовать выдохи на коже. Чувствовать то, что Стив так жарко пообещал ему. Тони закрыл лицо руками и застонал, притворяясь, что это это не слёзы раздирают ему кожу, а лишь вода стекает с правой кисти.  
— Господин? — в тишине фригидария неуверенный и ломкий мальчишеский голос звучал слишком громко для утомлённого слуха Тони.  
Он повернул голову и увидел стоявшего у стены виночерпия, прижимавшего к груди кожух с вином и золотой кубок. Ещё совсем ребёнок, испуганный и смущённый, он старался не смотреть на Тони, вытянувшегося на бортике бассейна со всем присущим ему бесстыдством. Тони смотрел, как его виночерпий не справлялся с тем, чтобы не смотреть на него. Он то зажмуривался, то распахивал глаза, попеременно глядя в лицо Тони или на его грудь, или на бёдра. Его безнадёжное состояние выдавал приподнявшийся подол короткой полотняной юбки, чётко очертивший полувозбуждённый член. Мальчишка пытался притвориться, что смотрит в пол, но Тони видел, как дрожат его ресницы в ничтожных попытках спрятать любопытствующие взгляды.  
Поймав один из них и не отпустив, Тони мягко поднялся с бортика, медленно подошёл к задрожавшему виночерпию, который смотрел так, как кролик смотрит на шипящую возле него змею. Щеки залило густым румянцем, свойственным лишь невинным душам, глаза слишком ярко заблестели. Тони шёл к нему, не торопясь, давал любопытному юнцу рассмотреть себя во всех подробностях. И тот смотрел: жадно и быстро, пытаясь отвести глаза и не справляясь с этим.  
Тони подошёл опасно близко, опёрся на вытянутые руки, расставив их по обеим сторонам от головы юнца, а тот жалко сглотнул и вжался в стену с такой силой, будто мечтал сквозь неё просочиться. Он прижал кожух к груди, как щит, а кубок выпал из дрожавшей руки и с громким звоном проскакал по полу почти до самого бассейна.  
— Простите, — едва слышно выдохнул юнец. — Простите меня, господин...  
— Как твоё имя?  
— Пи... — парнишку повело, когда он оказался настолько близко к господину, и он начал заикаться, — Питер.  
— За что ты просишь прощения, Питер?  
Тони наклонился к его уху, прошептав в него свой вопрос, а Питер коротко всхлипнул и повёл головой, прижимая её к плечу.  
— Господин...  
— Твой господин спрашивает тебя, Питер, за что ты просишь прощения?  
Тони чувствовал, как начинает гореть юное тело, сжавшееся перед ним. Питер смотрел жалобно и с ужасом, дрожал и часто дышал, но продолжал глядеть ему в лицо.  
— Я не... Знаю, — выдохнул он наконец. — За кубок?  
— Это вопрос?  
— Нет, господин, нет, — Питер зажмурился и поморщился, будто ругая себя последними словами. Но это быстро прошло, и он снова посмотрел на Тони, только в этот раз взгляд его был долгим. От лица по шее и ниже, через грудь, торс, живот и пах, чтобы чуть вздрогнуть, а дальше проскользить глазами по бёдрам и голеням.  
— Или за то, что ты забылся и смотришь на хозяина будто на ровню?  
Теперь в голосе Тони звучал металл и холод, и Питер вздрогнул, услышав его.  
— Простите, господин, — он едва не рыдал, но это не могло обмануть. Тони видел, что происходило с парнем. Потеряв рассудок, должно быть, он одновременно боялся и желал той опасной близости, что сейчас дарил ему господин. Будто растерявшийся щенок, оставленный матерью и людьми, он трясся и отчаянно желал принадлежать.  
Это безрассудное восхищение, которого Тони лишал себя, погрузившись в гнетущую страсть к собственному гладиатору, заставило кровь быстрее бежать по венам. Тони смотрел на алевшего щеками парня, чувствуя его невыносимое желание, которое тот не смог погасить, чтобы не выдать себя. Оно было столь велико, что невозможно было остановиться и не заразиться им.  
Тони поднёс к его рту ладонь и коротко велел:  
— Оближи.  
Виночерпий выпустил кожух, и тот мягко шлёпнулся на мраморный пол, оросив щиколотки Тони драгоценным вакандийским вином. Питер опустил глаза, посмотрев на итог своей оплошности, но Тони не обратил на это внимания. Его ладонь всё ещё была возле рта Питера, и приказ оставался в силе. Питер глухо застонал, глубоко вдохнул и приоткрыл губы. Он обхватил руку за запястье, держался крепко до боли, пока старательно вылизывал каждый палец, жарко выдыхая, посасывал кончики, а потом спустился к внутренней стороне ладони, смачивая её густой слюной.  
Движения языка по коже, касания острых зубов, но больше всего та невероятная страсть, что выплёскивалась из пышущего жаром тела, заставили и Тони задрожать. Он впитывал это восхищение, будто был богом, которому поклонялись со всем пылом и жаждой угодить. Слюна стекала на запястье и пальцы парнишки, которыми тот держался за руку Тони, будто боялся, что её отберут. И Тони действительно отвёл её.  
Питер жалобно посмотрел на него, думая, что хозяину надоело тешить самолюбие юношеской любовью, но Тони чуть улыбнулся, ободряя. Он задрал подол юбки, заводя его за торчащий член, мимолётно облизнувшись на его силу и крепость, обхватил ладонью ствол и нежно провёл кулаком вниз, отодвигая крайнюю плоть.  
Питер всхлипнул и вжался в стену, шаря по ней в бесплотных попытках обрести опору. Тони обхватил по-мальчишески тонкую талию, помогая ему удержаться, и повёл кулаком вверх, снова скрывая тёмную головку нежной кожей. Питер посмотрел вниз, где на его члене двигалась рука хозяина, бросил быстрый недоверчивый взгляд на Тони, словно пытаясь убедиться в реальности происходящего. Тони встретил его взгляд лёгкой улыбкой. Этот мальчишка был так отзывчив, так тянулся к нему, что вся тьма из глубин души требовала подчинить его себе, вспомнить старые привычки. Но вместо этого он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на скольжении члена в своём кулаке.  
Этот момент Питер и выбрал для своей ошибки. Тони отшатнулся, почувствовав на своей шее крепкую хватку дрожавших рук, а нежные мягкие губы на своих губах. Открыв глаза, Тони осёк Питера суровым взглядом, и тот мигом опустил руки и задрожал всем телом: то ли от страха за свой проступок, то ли от того, что движения руки Тони стали чаще.  
Можно было даже не воображать, опыт подсказывал и без этого. Тони был уверен в том, что член Питера, нежный и крепкий под стать обладателю, был ещё и сладким на вкус, как у всех юношей, что прошли через его постель. Мимолётно захотелось почувствовать его во рту, заставив юное тело извиваться под ласками, но вместо него Тони будто наяву видел стонущего под его руками Стива, его великолепное, будто искусным скульптором высеченное тело, пышущее жаром и силой. Тони зажмурился и горько застонал, снова и снова представляя, что перед ним другой.  
Гнусные шутки судьбы и безжалостных людских правил. За то, что было позволено делать с домашним рабом, Тони мог бы лишиться всего, если бы вздумал сделать с собственным гладиатором. И вместо того, чтобы жарко стонать в объятиях Стива, он продолжал ласкать этого мальчишку, такого глупого в своей запретной любви к хозяину, такого отзывчивого и жадного до прикосновений.  
Тони ускорил движения руки, горстью обводил головку, оттягивал плоть и прослеживал краешками ногтей выпуклую вену под уздечкой. Член дёргался в его кулаке, мазал текущей на пальцы смазкой, которой было настолько много, что она полностью заменяла уже высохшую слюну.  
Питер снова неловко схватился за плечи Тони, глухо вскрикнул и задрожал, впиваясь в его мышцы ногтями. Его колотило, член подтянулся и снова и снова дёргался в кулаке, орошая его густым семенем, которого тоже было бесконечно много. Тони опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как его пальцы заливает белыми выплесками, как из потемневшей от прилившей крови головки в кольце его пальцев снова выстреливает семя. Член нисколько не опал, когда Тони убрал свою руку и снова поднёс её ко рту Питера.  
— Оближи, — приказал Тони, словно отмотав время назад, потому что Питер вцепился в его запястье с той же силой и безнадёжностью, что и несколько минут назад, полностью слизывая с пальцев свою сперму.  
Когда рука была очищена, Тони вздохнул и чуть отстранился от него.  
— Не нужно больше вина, ты свободен. И позови ко мне Сару и Джаннин с новой одеждой.  
Питера и след простыл, едва Тони досчитал до трёх. По дороге он ловко сумел подхватить с пола кубок, хоть и бежал так, что короткая полотняная юбка, скрывавшая его бёдра, развевалась будто от ветра. Тони с тоской посмотрел ему вслед. Ещё месяц назад он бы не отпустил попавшее ему в руки юное жаждущее ласки тело, особенно, когда его обладатель сам так отчаянно желал отдаться хозяину. Но сейчас... Всё стало слишком сложно сейчас, когда в нескольких десятках шагов от него мужественно справлялся с мучительной болью человек, ради которого Тони готов был предать себя.  
Рабыни принесли новую тогу, ярко-алую, любимую Тони. Золотые узоры шли по подолу и вороту, оттеняя цвет его глаз. Тони неподвижно стоял, позволяя облачать себя, лишь приподнял руки. В конце Сара встала перед ним на колени, чтобы надеть и застегнуть сандалии, а Джаннин аккуратно расчесала влажные волосы, расправив закурчавившиеся пряди. Тони хмыкнул про себя, увидев восхищенный и полный надежды взгляд.   
Ещё месяц назад назад он велел бы обеим ждать его в спальне.  
Всего полгода прошло с того проклятого богами дня, когда в его лудии появился Стив, закованный в кандалы, оставлявшие багровые ссадины на запястьях и щиколотках, в грязно-белой тряпке, обёрнутой вокруг бёдер. С минуты их первой встречи Тони отсчитывал дни, которые приближали его падение в пропасть.  
Сара поднялся с колен, чтобы тут же поклониться и произнести:  
— Вас ожидают, господин.  
Тони с трудом выплыл из мрачного омута воспоминаний, услышав это.  
— Кто?  
— Мастер Брок, — поклонилась Сара и отошла, открывая господину путь к выходу из терм. Тони же, услышав это имя, чуть не велел её позвать охрану дома, чтобы выпроводить непрошеного гостя. Но присутствие в гостевых спальнях сильных и грозных воинов из охраны Т’Чаллы, его мужа и главного бойца, Тони чуть успокоился. Даже Брок не стал бы приносить беду в дом, где принимали гостей.  
Тони сдерживал шаги, торопясь во внутренний двор, где с удобством расположился Брок. Он лежал на одном из лектусов, лениво отщипывал ягодки с виноградной грозди, с опасной улыбкой наблюдая, как румяный и всё ещё напуганный Питер наливал в его кубок вино.  
— Брок!  
Питер, услышав голос хозяина, вздрогнул, немного вина пролилось на пол. Брок, бросивший лишь быстрый взгляд на брата, обратил всё внимание на виночерпия.  
— Безрукий идиот.  
Питер задрожал под его грозным взглядом, посмотрел на хозяина и с облегчением ускользнул из дворика, оставив их наедине.  
— Тони! — наконец улыбнулся ему Брок, но с лектуса не поднялся. — Рад тебя видеть.  
— А я очень удивлён, увидев тебя.  
Тони выпил воды из высокого кувшина, заслужив удивлённый взгляд, но никак не ответил.  
— Какими судьбами?  
Брок с наигранным недоумением посмотрел на него. Он катал между губами виноградину, то сжимая, то разжимая сочную мякоть, пока она не брызнула сладким соком. Только тогда Брок проглотил её и удостоил Тони ответом.  
— Слышал я, у вас планируется великий праздник.  
— И приехал, чтобы его испортить? Как ты успел так быстро добраться с севера?  
— Потому что выехал ещё до дядюшкиной смерти.  
Этим было сказано всё. Сердце Тони стянуло дурным предчувствием. Появление Брока всегда было к беде. И она уже наступила.  
  
Тони сидел напротив Брока, поглощавшего виноград с таким наслаждением, будто не ел его несколько лет. Хотя именно так и было. Чудесный сорт, росший на южных склонах прибрежных гор, был единственным, что впитал жар солнца, соль морского бриза и сладость юга. На севере, куда несколько лет назад ныне покойный император отправил Брока, о таком можно было только мечтать. Как и о чудесном вине, сделанном из него. Брок пил, не пьянея, опустошая уже второй кожух. Тони цедил воду и смотрел на него, ожидая следующих страшных слов, подтвердивших бы его ожидание ужасной беды.  
Семейная история рода Тони была почти божественной. Именно такую рассказывали о богах и их переплетениях родственных связей, а Тони проживал свою каждый день.  
Их было трое: старшая сестра и двое братьев, средний из которых унаследовал трон после отца — деда Тони. Дочь выдали замуж, но она слишком быстро овдовела, хоть и успела родить сына, Брока. Она продолжала вести привычную жизнь после пышных похорон мужа, и никто бы не назвал её вдовьей. Юный Брок, любимец матери, рос жестоким и капризным ребёнком, и Тони, следующий в их поколении, с опаской относился к кузену. Как и остальные, все, кроме матери. Поэтому никто не сомневался, что война — лучшее будущее для Брока, и его дед, император, отправил старшего внука покорять полудикие северные племена, расширяя границы Империи, с чем тот успешно справлялся.  
Младший сын императора всего себя посвящал учению и переписке с лучшими умами эпохи, прививая тоже самое своему сыну — Тони, и не без успеха. Их обоих не интересовал престол, да и они были слишком далеки в очереди наследования. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Новый император долго не мог получить наследника, вокруг шептались, что трон перейдёт к младшей ветви - Говарду, а следом и самому Тони. Не менее громкими были голоса, твердившие, что короновать нужно Брока. Интриги, заговоры, бесконечная подковёрная возня - всё это лишь отвращало Тони от престольных игр. Милее были весёлые пиры и долгие беседы с известными мудрецами, гладиаторские поединки и гонки на колесницах. Тони мечтал, чтобы у его дяди родился сын, и боги смилостивились. Барри появился на свет уже поздно, когда император давно перешагнул черту зрелости. Он был трижды женат, но только в последнем браке его жена смогла понести.  
Тони любил Барри ещё и за это. Он был рад и появлению наследника, и замолкшим, пусть на время, опасным разговорам. А особенно тому, что после смерти императора воспитателем его сына стал самый подходящий для этого человек, которым Тони никогда не смог бы стать. В их роду никто бы не сделал для наследника так много, научил его всему, взрастил в нём истинного правителя. Тони с гордостью смотрел на то, как тот взрослеет и набирается ума в доме Брюса. Больше всего он боялся, что однажды Брок вернётся и причинит кузену вред, но тот долгие годы день за днём упрямо двигался на север, подчиняя себе варваров и их богатые земли. По истечению стольких лет Тони, к своему стыду, слишком расслабился, привык к миру в столице и на границах Империи.  
И вот теперь эта слабость превратилась в настоящую угрозу.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — наконец спросил Тони, устав ждать, когда Брок утомит его ожиданием.  
— Короноваться, — просто ответил он, а в груди Тони похолодело.  
— Что?  
— Через неделю меня коронуют, братец. По старшинству именно я должен получить трон. Так что, — Брок пожал плечами, — тренируйся обращаться ко мне "Август".  
— Не будет этого! — Тони готов был разорвать мерзавца голыми руками, держался лишь на крохах силы воли, а Брок рассмеялся ему в лицо, заставив проглотить все рвущиеся наружу слова.  
Взмахнув рукой, Брок с кривой ухмылкой смотрел на арку, ведущую во внутренний дворик, и Тони, снедаемый дурным предчувствием, обернулся к ней. Полумрак сумерек будто стал гуще, свивался в подобие фигуры, и Тони, прищурившись, пытался понять, кто скрывается за ней. Чернота стала ярче, превращаясь в плотную тогу и плащ настолько густого индиго, что он казался чёрным. Только один человек во всей Империи мог носить одежду такого цвета.  
— Всё кончено, Тони, — хрипло произнёс Брюс, а у Тони зашлось от страха сердце, едва он увидел мертвенную бледность его лица. — У него Барри.  
— И шесть легионов войска, которое прошло со мной весь Север, — добавил Брок. — Так что, Тони, сумеешь ли ты назвать меня Августом?


End file.
